El mágico canto de Sora
by Aketzali-chan
Summary: Lea solo tenía una duda: ¿por qué no solo lanzaban al chico con un sistema de karaoke al mundo obscuro? ¡Así todo seria más fácil! ¡Pasen y lean! estoy segura les encantara, prepárense para tener algo de diabetes y reír un poco.


Yop: esto es random y paradisíaco, pero salió tras re jugar la parte de "bajo el mar" en kh2 dond A. Y suena taaaan bshdhalvsakvakavakbaa.

Ks: … se volvió a romper… no somos dueños de nada y esperamos disfruten esto. Gracias a Chiyo por ser la beta de este fic.

* * *

El trío de las islas estaba más que ocupado. El maestro Yen Sid les había mandado a acabar con unos cuantos heartless en cierta zona, y siendo los buenos muchachitos que eran tomaron maletas y fueron a pelear por su cuenta, todo iba bien…

Hasta que un portal apareció y los chicos se encontraban peleando contra casi una infinidad de monstruos.

—¡¿Cuántos llevamos con ese?!— preguntó enojado el peli plateado.

—no lo se, pero son más duros de matar cada vez— respondió la chica del grupo.

—y nos estamos quedando sin opciones— agregó el de pelos que recordaban un nido de pájaros.

Un monstruo apareció de la nada y casi acaba de un golpe con el chico de no ser por que este lanzara un poderoso hechizo de hielo.

—¡No malgastes energías!— le regaño el otro joven.

—Riku… hago lo que puedo—

Kairi, (la niña) logró esquivar otro ataque y dar un golpe que deshizo al enemigo más cercano.

—no creo que podamos salir ilesos de esta— comentó.

—¡no te rindas! Se que podremos sobrevivir—

Al escuchar eso, el chico de pelos castaños se detuvo a mitad de ataque y vio con enormes ojos a sus compañeros.

—oh no— se dijeron al mismo tiempo Riku y Kairi, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba por suceder.

—¿como..

—¡No!

—...la..

Kairi intentó acercarse para poner una mano en la boca de su amigo.

—..canción?— termino el chico poniendo una enorme sonrisa y tomar un respiro de dimensiones mayúsculas.

—¡Rayos!— dijeron los otros dos adolescentes antes de buscar una rápida cobertura.

Debían huir cuanto antes y escapar de ll que venía.

Kairi rápido se escabullo entre unas rocas y activar un escudo, poniendo las manos en los oídos y contando por lo bajo, podría con ello.

Riku encontró salvación en un barril vacío y al igual que su amiga se puso las manos en los oídos, dispuesto a salvarse de lo que sabía a la perfección vendría ahora.

— _I will survive OH OH!—_

Un brillo similar al de una supernova explotando salió del cuerpo de Sora, tomando por sorpresa a los enemigos y desintegrándose al instante.

—hey chicos llegaron los… ¿¡QUE PRODUCTO DE FRIJOL?!— Lea había llegado solo para ver al mundo arder en … ¿Notas musicales?

Bueno en si… Sora estaba usando su keyblade comoa guitarra que seguía un compás pop rock pegajoso pero de buena calidad que parecía salir de la nada, todo estaba en un ambiente multicolor, como si de un concierto se tratase, había heartless bailando y tras un rato de baile estos cambiaban de color antes de convertirse en corazones luminosos que se transformaban en seres vivos.

— _¡EH IEEEE!—_

Apenas escuchó esas palabras y sintió que su corazón crecía, se fortalecía, llenaba de luz, felicidad y… algo más suave que las plumas de un angel, mas dulce que los helados de dulzura de Hugo y mucho más tierno que el pequeño cervatillo que en ocasiones les ayudaba.

—y y …. A...CIUUUTEEEE!— grito mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho y otra en la mejilla.

Su cara estaba sonrojada y sus pupilas dilatadas a más no poder, habían rastros de brillitos en ellas y estaba seguro que le daría un paro cardiaco de lo extremadamente dulce que sonaba esa voz. Aparte de lo realmente lindo que se veían los heartless en forma de hormiga con unos moñitos y sombreros bailando al ritmo de lo que sea que estuviese sonando.

Lo peor del caso era que su pie se movía al ritmo de la misteriosa música, y Sora parecía un verdadero experto al momento de matar nobodies con un paso de baile.

B.A.I.L.E.

— _Oh ohoooo! —_ todo pero absolutamente todo acabó con esa nota y una pose entre linda y picarona por parte del chico, hacia sus espectadores, siendo marcada por una explosión de luz y colores que convierten a los heartless restantes en personas e igualmente los dream eaters se transforman en aliados con un curioso musical que asemejaba una llave.

Al terminar la música Sora se puso en firmes y río de una forma tan pero tan ligera, natural y llena de alegría que parecía irradiar luz, calidez y un enorme deseo de cuidar con su vida a esa pequeña cura contra el cáncer, depresión y cualquier otra cosa maliciosa existente.

Pero lo peor fue cuando tomó por los brazos a uno de esos pequeños dream eaters aliados y le abrazó con tanta alegría y calidez….

Lea no lo soporto más.

Callo desmayado ante tanta pureza.

* * *

Al escuchar las risas, Riku y Kairi salieron de sus escondites. Tenían suficiente experiencia como para saber cuando era seguro salir a campo abierto.

Y a pesar de que sabían de primera mano cómo se ponían las cosas cada que Sora cantaba con el corazón, (y habian fantaseado que podría pasar si el chico se ponía a cantar en frente de los heartless) no se esperaban lo que vieron.

El lugar estaba más iluminado, habían personas dormidas en el suelo, nobodies convirtiéndose en personas al reencontrar su corazón, dream eaters jugando y unos Shadow Heartless de colores pasteles con moñitos y sombreros.

Y a mitad de todas las flores y partículas de Lux estaba Sora rodeado de algunas de las nuevas criaturas coloridas.

—mmm… tu seras Hearty, y tu Lessy. A ti te pondré Memeriu y a ti Holyshi ¡Wooow! Tienes muchos colores! Yup Colori te quedará bien a ti—

Yep solo Sora podría estar ocupado en ponerles nombres a los seres.

Riku negó con la cabeza y fue así que vio a su compañero keyblader.

—¿Es ese Lea?— preguntó el chico.

Kairi se acercó y tras confirmar la identidad del desfallecido habló.

—Cayó bajo el efecto del CaMyMidS—

El de mayor altura suspiró.

—Será un dolor de cabeza el explicar esto—

—Si, sera un graaaaan dolor de cabeza—

* * *

Yo: Okay! Regresamos con los fics con pedazos de canciones en ellos ¡wohoo!

Ks: por cierto la canción de hoy es I will survive de Gloria Gaynor.

Yop: esto es algo totalmente random que decidí escribir por pura diversión. ¿Qué tal les pareció?

Ks: agradecemos a todos los que nos leyeron hasta acá y si pueden dejarnos un comentario realmente será bien recibido, no importa el tipo que sea.

Yop: ¡GALLETAS Y NIEVE PARA TODOS!

Ks:... es momento de cerrar el telón.

Yop: ¡Ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks: y nos vemos pronto.


End file.
